1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resource operations management system and a resource operations management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Business systems/applications using Internet/intranet technologies, available in a wide variety, are developed and experiencing a sharp expansion. In response thereto, IT resource management technologies are in strong demand for stable operations of business systems/applications through efficient use of limited IT resources.
The technology under study nowadays as an IT resource management technology is for reducing the management cost of IT resources by dynamically changing IT resource assignments. For instance, the method is being reviewed for stably supplying the user with IT resources by dynamically changing assignments of network resources such as VLAN/VPN to the user with load change in server apparatus/storage apparatus. See, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2003-124976. As another example, the method is under study that stably supplies the user with IT resources by dynamically changing CPU resource assignments to the user with change in CPU load. See, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication Nos. 2002-24192 and 1999-66018.
Thus, the technologies are being reviewed for dynamically changing IT resource assignments to the user in the event of a performance degradation/occurrence of a fault on an individual basis as far as the individual real resources are concerned such as information processing apparatus (computers), storage apparatus and communication network.
Not much progress has been made, however, in the review of the technology/system for assigning a business application of the resources of a storage system (hosting environment)—a system configured including an information processing apparatus (computer), a storage apparatus accessed by the information processing apparatus and a communication network—by virtualizing the whole of the storage system.
If IT resource assignments to the user are changed in the event of a performance degradation/occurrence of a fault using the existing technologies, changes are also required to the business application. This incurs the management cost for the business application administrator, i.e., the hosting environment user, and the hosting environment administrator. On the other hand, changes are occasionally needed to resource assignments to the business application as a result of performance degradation or occurrence of a fault in order to ensure stable operation of the business application, and in this case, setting changes are also required on the business application side.